


Seconds to Daybreak

by Julie_Cavalieri263



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Cavalieri263/pseuds/Julie_Cavalieri263
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have already been dating for 4 years.But Naruto felt like they weren't dating at all
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Seconds to Daybreak

  
"Come on teme!!!" Naruto yelled at his boyfriend after he gave him his gift.

"I said no" his stoic boyfriend answered.

This boyfriend of his was Sasuke Uchiha.they have been dating for 4 years since the day the Uchiha confessed.

Well, it wasnt actually a confession for Naruto. He remembered every word his teme said that day back when they were ninja trainees.

_"I dont exactly know but maybe having you more than a best friend would make me happy"_

These words were accompanied with a shrug of shoulders as he finished.

This, to Naruto, wasn't a confession. To him, this was just Sasuke voicing out his thoughts about him— him voicing out how he thought Naruto would make his life better. Yet despite his own thoughts, he accepted to be his boyfriend still.

But not even once, in their 4 years of being in a relationship, did Sasuke show affection to him.

No hugs, no kisses, no dates, no special treatment. Hell, Sasuke would even forget special days like Naruto's birthday, Valentines, Christmas and even their Anniversary.

Adding up to these, it sometimes infuriated Naruto on how hiss boyfriend always had his way in their relationship.What he says is what always goes and no one can disobey that.

Not even Naruto.

He chuckled.Remembering how he was the soon to be Hokage of Konoha,But he still follows orders from Sasuke.

After another session of asking Sasuke out on a date, his constant rejection made Naruto tired.

Not only tired of being rejected, but also tired of being in a relationship with him.

Finally, after 4 long years, he managed to say these words.

"Fine. Im not going to pursue you in things you would always reject.Im just your mere boyfriend after all.I dont deserve any of your precious attention.or even a bit of your valuable affection", Naruto said as he walked out of their apartment.

But his last words left Sasuke shocked.

_"But dont be surprised if I look for those things in someone else"_

_______________________________

Sasuke was always the stoic one.He never shown any decent emotion.

But Naruto's words truly left him shocked for life.

 _"But dont be surprised if I look for those things in someone else_ "

Sasuke felt like he was punched by Akatsuki and Orochimaru at the same time. Realization finally dawning in him as he looked at their calendar.

October 10.

It was Naruto's birthday. And yet _he_ was the one asking sasuke on a date. _He_ was the one who bought a gift for sasuke.

 _He_ was the one who pampered Sasuke even though he should be pampering himself.

Sasuke was drowning in guilt.He forgot one important day in his lover's life _again_.

Sasuke stood up and got dressed.Pressured on what he should get Naruto.

He rushed out of their apartment to go to the mall.He looked through every store just to find a gift that would suit his lover.

In the end,Sasuke ended up buying couple shirts. Naruto would always love cute couple things like this. At that thought, Sasuke sighed in relief.

After what it seemed hours of searching, Sasuke decided that he would stop by a nearby coffee shop to rest.

As he entered,the bittersweet aroma of coffee filled his nostrils.

As he sat on a chair by the wall, he couldn't help but observe the people in the cafe.

Some were talking, some were studying, some were just eating.

Then as he roamed his eyes, He suddenly caught eye of a familiar mop of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

Naruto!!!!

He was about to approach the said blonde but then a pineapple haired man suddenly sat in front of him.

_Why is Shikamaru here?_

Naruto suddenly stood up and hugged the said man which made Sasuke choke on his coffee.

He went to a vacant table near the two so he could hear what they were talking about.

"So,how's your day shika?"

_SHIKA?!HE GAVE SHIKAMARU A NICKNAME?!_

_"_ The usual.Troublesome people here and there.", he said as he laughed.

"but let's not talk about me.how 'bout you naru?how are you doin' on this special day of yours?"

_NARU?!_

"What do you mean special day?"Naruto said looking confused which left Shikamaru shocked.

"Seriously?you forgot what it is today?", shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"Just say what's special with today!!"naruto said growing impatient.

This was another thing that shocked Shikamaru. Naruto was _never_ impatient.He would always wait for something especially if it holds great value to him

_"Jiji always told me to wait because patience is a virtue", he would say._

Shikamaru shrugged this off.And brought something out of his bag.

It was A Cute orange fox plushie

_Why haven't I thought of that?!Naruto loves foxes!!_

"Well,happy birthday naru", shikamaru said as the said blonde's eyes grew wide.

He hurriedly got his phone only to find out that shika was right.It was his brithday.

Althought shocked he accepted Shikamaru's gift with a smile.

"Thanks Shika.And yes,you're right.I did forget my own birthday", he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Shikamaru just nodded.

"Let me guess,the duckbutt forgot didnt he?that's why you forgot too?", Shikamaru said with a sigh.

_He should stop calling me a duckbutt._

Naruto just smiled sadly then nodded.

"He always forgets,what's new right?"he said as he chuckled sadly.

"Maybe he was busy and all---"

"No, Shika.from the start of our relationship up to now, he was always like this. He never changed. And Im tired of understanding him. Im tired of everything he's doing", Naruto said as he cut shika off with his head hanging low.

Shikamaru didnt know what to say.To conclude that he was shocked was an understatement.

_So was sasuke._

"What do you mean?dont you love him?Im sure he has shown you affection even once in your relationship" Shikamaru said.

But instead of replying, Naruto shot him a glance, smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Not even once Shika.not even once", he said sadly.

This left shikamaru's mouth hanging open in disbelief.

In their 4-year relationship?! That duckbutt has been doing nothing to make naruto feel loved?!

"You aren't making stories arent you?", Shikamaru eyed his friend.

Naruto sadly chuckled and then he nodded.

"Believe it"

"No offense Naru,but I think you should talk to him", Shikamaru said.

"I tried to shika. Many times before, time and again. But he always makes excuses—either he's busy ,tired or training.I tried to force him too but all he did was give me a death glare and ignore me for a month", Naruto said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

_Shit.what have I done..._

_"_ What do you plan now?"Shikamaru said as silent as he can since he was still recovering from shock.

"Maybe this time....I'll give myself a birthday gift.....

 _"Freedom_ ", Naruto said that shocked Shikamaru and hurt Sasuke.

That was the final straw.

Sasuke grabbed his things and left the cafe unnoticed.

Even though Sasuke was hurt to the bone, he tried to make himself positive as much as possible.

_I'll make this the best birthday for him!maybe if he sees my effort for once, He wont leave._

That thought made sasuke run for their house.

He quickly wrapped his present in a cute orange birthday wrapper and he baked a cake.

It said " _Happy birthday my love! from, Sasuke"_

He also cooked a dish that he knew naruto would love—Ramen.

After all the preparations were done, he got well dressed and waited for Naruto to arrive.

After a couple of hours, Naruto came in their door which made Sasuke stand up.

"H-happy birthday Naruto", he nervously said.

He was waiting for a reply. He was waiting for Naruto to say he finally remembered.

But this reaction never came— and It scared him.

"Uhmm,Y-you must be tired.I b-baked a cake for you and I p-prepared dinner so we could--"

"Im not hungry Sasuke. Im tired. Just put all of the food in the fridge. As for the cake, eat it if you want to but if you dont, just throw it away.", naruto said emotionlesly that shocked Sasuke.

"But i prepared this for you since I remebered it was your birthday and---"

"You only remembered when I left. I forgot too."

Sasuke stood there as he hung his head low. For once, he didnt know what to say.

"You know what? im tired of all of this shit. Im tired of being treated like this."naruto said.

"W-what?"sasuke managed to say.

"You know what sasuke? I seriously thought that I was the luckiest person in the world when you said you wanted me to be more than a friend to you. I was like ' _Im dating the great Sasuke Uchiha! believe it!'_ Thats why Sakura was always mad at me because she said I stole you from her"

"---But who would guess that things wouldnt go the way I thought? Yep, you became my boyfriend. I finally got that almighty title— but then what? nothing ever changed. In fact,You treated me worse."

"You ordered me around, You would get mad at me if I disobeyed you, Every time _you_ make a mistake, _I_ apologize—Just so I dont lose you. But you know what?Im not what you think I am...."

" _I'm not a slave Sasuke",_ he finished.

"Naruto I-I was just b-busy and tired that's why I did that---", sasuke was cut off

"BULLSHIT.WE BOTH KNOW THAT ISNT TRUE.WE ARE BOTH ANBU SASUKE.HECK,IM EVEN ABOUT TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE BUT WHAT?!DID THAT EVER RESTRAIN ME FROM SHOWING YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?!"

Sasuke just faced the floor.He knew Naruto was right.

But then what sasuke heard hurt him more that a rasengan.

"Im breaking up with you Sasuke."

Then Sasuke felt like the whole world just stopped.

"No.no please naruto dont.I-i..i"sasuke stuterred.

Naruto smiled a sad smile.

"See? you cant even bring yourself to say that you love me—because you dont", naruto said as his tears finally escaped his eyes.

"No-no,no,no.please naruto dont do this.maybe we can talk this out or something please it doesnt have to be like this." Sasuke begged.

Naruto just smiled sadly.

"Maybe our hearts were just crossed paths sasuke—not meant to be" he said as Naruto walked past him and straight to the guest room.

He didnt want to share a bed with his _ex_ of course.

Sasuke sat at the edge of the dining table, no tears were falling from his eyes.

_Did he really not love Naruto?did he just want naruto to be his personal maid?_

_But if so, why does it hurt so bad?_

To say that sasuke was confused and miserable was an understatement, but he still managed to do something productive.

He put all the food and the cake in the fridge, not bothering to eat anymore. After that, he slowly made way to their once shared bedroom and inhaled naruto's scent lingering in the sheets of their bed.

And as he clutched Naruto's pillow in his hands, tears streamed down his face as he silently wished for his beloved to change his mind when the daybreak comes. 


End file.
